


You Never Stay

by FinduilasLissesul



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gaels, Gen, Poetic, Vikings, Young Nations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinduilasLissesul/pseuds/FinduilasLissesul
Summary: Even though they enjoy the other's company, one of them never stay for long- he has duties elsewhere. Still there is some comfort in this.
Relationships: Norway & Scotland, Norway/Scotland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	You Never Stay

“What are you looking at?”

  
Wind tousled short grass where earth met sand. The ocean nipped at the beach, stretching around the edge along the island.

  
“It’s calling me.” The boy was older than he appeared. About the same age as him.

  
“Who?”

  
“The sea is calling me.” A long, deep blue cape fluttered around his body. Blonde hair fell down into eyes the same deep colour as the cloth wrapped around him.

  
“Are you going to answer?” He already knew the answer. Some men were loading up the long-ship pulled up on the beach. His feet shifted in the green strands around his legs. No reply came. The boy just continued to stare out into the horizon. “Where will you go this time?”

  
“North.” The boy turned sideways so to fasten his eyes on him. Looking at him for the first time since he spoke.

  
“You’re going… home?”

  
The boy turned back to the ocean.

  
“It’s been a while.”

  
“You never stay.”

  
“I can’t.”

  
“Why not?” He stepped up to stand beside the boy, barely a thumb taller than him, dark brown, reddish hair dancing in the breeze.

  
“I need to go.” He stood still.

  
“I wish you would stay.” Silence was the only answer he got this time as well. The salt smell tore in his nose. It had been a while since he had gone to the isles. It was unfamiliar still. “You’re always so far away.”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“The sea. It always separates us.”

  
“No.” Deep eyes like the sea, gazed into his green. “It unites us.”

  
“When are you coming back?”

  
“The southern islands in two moons time.”

  
“I’ll try to be there.”

  
“I know.”

  
“Will you share with your recent travels then?”

  
“I will tell you everything. And I will play with you whatever you’d like.”

  
Where a clear, blue sky met the ocean, a long-ship sailed away. In a day or two it would have found its port. Away from the green hills, sheep, and broken shores. To a land of tall, blue mountains, deep fjords, and dark forests.

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly develpoed some feelings for this couple, and though this fic is not necessarily romantic in nature, they do have strong feelings towards each other and I picture them to grow into that. This is just me testing out their relationship with a poetic style.
> 
> I might write another fic about these two in the future. Let me know any thoughts you about their relationship!


End file.
